


Adding One More To This Family of Four

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: Regina and Maleficent will be adding one more to their brood.Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag 7 - pregnant as requested by fresh_brainss.





	

‘You become even more beautiful each and every time I look at you,’ murmured Regina, barely breathing as she gazed upon Maleficent and her slightly swelling stomach.

‘Geez, Mom, you are such a sap for a former evil queen,’ commented Lily.

Henry punched her lightly on the right shoulder.

‘Ow!’ exclaimed Lily, grabbing her shoulder exaggeratedly.

Regina turned and saw her daughter with pain in her expression.

‘Henry!’

‘It’s fine, Mom. I was kidding,’ said Lily, quickly putting up her hands. ‘I bet this kid gets your protectiveness.’

‘Henry inherited your feistiness, that is clear Regina,’ said Maleficent, rubbing her left hand over her stomach.

‘Lily clearly inherited your sense of humour. Don’t think I’ve forgotten that time when you made me think I had blasted the end of your tail off,’ said Regina.

Maleficent chuckled at the memory.

‘I don’t know that story, can you tell us about it Mama?’ asked Henry, putting a hand on Maleficent’s forearm.

‘Yeah, I want to hear this one too,’ piped up Lily.

‘Of course, dear. Let’s see… Mm, see just the week before Regina had finally been able to create a fireball at all…’ began Maleficent.


End file.
